The present invention relates in general to kitchen utensils for cutting rolled pastry dough to form shapes. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved set of cutters for forming shapes from rolled pastry dough, and a case for holding such cutters during storage and mounting such cutters during use.
Pastry dough cutters are well known, and take the general form of a vertical wall forming a closed figure. The shape of such figures vary widely from simple geometric forms to more complex forms. This vertical wall is pressed into a rolled portion of pastry dough to cut (and more specifically stamp) the dough into a shape corresponding to the cutter. While the upper portion of the cutter is often formed as open, a handle is typically provided for ease of use pressing and lifting the cutter during use.
One common difficulty with such cutters is storage. A wide variety of shapes are often desired for forming different shapes on different occasions, necessitating a large number of cutters. The differing shapes of the cutters makes it difficult to stack the cutters in a stable configuration, even if they include the same type of handle. This typically results in the cutters being stored loosely within a container or drawer in a jumbled configuration.
An object of the present invention is to provide a set of pastry cutters.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a storage container for such cutters.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a storage container which may also be used as a mount for use of the cutters.
These and other objects are achieved by a pastry cutter set with combined storage case and support. The cutters include a closed peripheral wall suitable for stamping corresponding shapes from rolled pastry dough. Two sizes are provided for each shape, with these sizes permitting nesting of the smaller within the larger. A case provide a convenient place for storing stacked sets of the nested cutters. The case additionally includes mounting studs extending therefrom. The cutters include appropriate apertures for receiving the mounting studs to thus mount one or more cutters upon the case for easier manipulation and multiple stamping.